Problema de gafas
by Chia Moon
Summary: Basado en la escena cuando Koushiro le entrega las goggles nuevas a Taichi. Éste verá algo más que ver las distorsiones en el espacio, es decir, él verá a través de la ropa de todo el mundo. Sí, desnudos todos


**Sigo cumpliendo retillos. Este me lo dejó Jackilyn. Su petición fue:**

 _Basado en la escena cuando Koushiro le entrega las goggles nuevas a Taichi. Éste verá algo más que ver las distorsiones en el espacio, es decir, él verá a través de la ropa de todo el mundo. Sí, desnudos todos :'D Puedes hacerlo como quieras._

* * *

 **Datos del fic:** _  
_

 **Título:** Problema de gafas (nada original good).

 **Pareja:** Taiora, Mishiro (y si quieres, Takari ~).

 **Ranking:** M (por si las dudas)

 **Genero:** Humor /Romance.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, humor del malo, desnudos...

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a su respectivo autor. El Reto pertenece al foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Problema de gafas**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me he pasado toda la noche preparándolas. Estoy seguro de que funcionarán a la perfección.

Era un momento especial para todos. Taichi de nuevo con gafas. Esas gafas que habían marcado una etapa de su infancia. Para los demás no significaba nada, para ellos mucho.

Taichi las miró seriamente antes de ponérselas y comprendió que Koushiro lo había hecho especialmente. Como su marca de fe en él. No solo porque lo necesitaran. Era un genio, podía haber creado cualquier otra cosa. Pero las gafas eran su punto.

Todos estaban atentos, esperando. Y él se las colocó. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras el pelirrojo explicaba qué debía de ver.

El castaño frunció el ceño, confuso. Sí. Todo lo que Koushiro estaba explicándole estaba muy bien. Se suponía que debía de ver una especie de radar que indicara las ondas. Pero él solo veía claro. Demasiado claro, por decirlo así.

—¿Va bien?

Sora entró en su punto de visión. Parpadeó. Volvió a parpadear. Se quitó las gafas. Volvió a ponérselas.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Una de esas que se gastaban cuando era necesario. En ese momento no lo era.

—Izzi— nombró a la par que se giraba hacia él. Gritó, cerrando los ojos y mirando a otro lado, pálido.

—¿Qué ocurre? — exclamaron Mimi y Koushiro a la vez.

Taichi tanteo, cogiendo al pelirrojo del cuello para alejarlo de las chicas. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y ahí estaba.

Podía ver perfectamente desnudas a las personas. Sora, preciosa y jodidamente hermosa. Ni en sueños se la podía haber imaginado tan perfecta. Mimi, bueno, no era su tipo especial, pero no estaba nada mal.

—¿Hermano?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, apartando rápidamente la mirada y clavándola en el suelo de nuevo. Alargó una mano para retener a su hermana de entrar en su campo de visión.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Quedaros ahí un momento! Especialmente tú, Hikari— ordenó y apretó más el cuello de Koushiro en su otro brazo. Bajó la voz, apretando los dientes—. ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Izzi?

Koushiro estaba entre asfixiado y perdido. Taichi se quitó las gafas, mostrándoselas.

—Póntelas y luego dime qué has hecho.

Koushiro le miró son comprender. Él mismo las había probado, a solas, en su despacho y funcionaban bien. Se las colocó. Taichi volvió a apretarle el cuello.

—Ni te atrevas a mirar a mi hermana o a Sora— susurró.

Koushiro tragó.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué ocurre?

Mimi se había acercado a ellos, con curiosidad. Koushiro y Taichi se volvieron a la vez. El pelirrojo soltó un grito inesperado y se cubrió los ojos, disculpándose repetidas veces.

—Nada, nada— sonrió nervioso Taichi.

—¿Seguro? — cuestionó Takeru acercándose

Koushiro volvió a gemir, pero esta vez, con cierto gesto de asco que provocó que Tai riera. Los demás los miraron como seres extraños.

—Chicos, dejaros de tonterías. Tenemos cosas que hacer— recordó Sora abriéndose paso.

Taichi le arrancó las gafas a Koushiro y se las metió en los pantalones al pelirrojo, casi haciendo que los pantalones se le vinieran abajo.

—Las gafas están rotas. Totalmente rotas— sentenció tragando a la par que sudaba.

—Sí, sí— corroboró Tai cabeceando repetidas veces.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Hasta Takeru empezaba a encontrarlo raro.

—Dejad que lo vea— pidió Sora extendiendo la mano.

—Sí— revalidó Mimi mirándoles sospechosamente—. A lo mejor es que no tenéis bien la visión. Koushiro ha pasado muchas horas trabajando en ella y puede que su vista esté demasiado cansada. Y tú, Tai, puede que estés acostumbrado demasiado a las otras.

Ambos chicos dieron un respingo.

—¡NO! — exclamaron a la vez.

Si las chicas se enteraban de que las habían visto completamente desnudas, la que se armaría iba a ser tremenda. Tai miró hacia Koushiro, esperando impaciente porque se le ocurriera alguna buena idea, de esas que solía tener para sacarles de momentos tan peligrosos como ese.

Hikari frunció el ceño, acercándose.

—Estáis actuando muy extraño.

—A ver si es que las gafas estaban trucadas para ver otras cosas— soltó Takeru.

Hikari le miró con sorpresa.

—No, no, no— negó Koushiro nervioso. Más tarde intentaría averiguar si Takeru tenía alguna clase de visión extra capaz de hacerles correr por sus vidas—. Es que he ajustado mal y se ve todo oscuro y raro. Por eso Tai estaba como mareado. Sí. Yo… ¡Voy a arreglarlo!

Y salió corriendo. Tai rio nervioso.

—Yo… iré a ayudarlo. Sí.

Y huyó. Porque claramente estaban huyendo por su vida.

Sora les vio salir corriendo, intercambiado miradas de dudas con los demás. Mimi se arrodilló y cogió algo del suelo, mostrándoselo.

—Van a arreglarlo y se las olvidan— bufó Sora—. Estos despistados.

—A ver que las pruebe. — Mimi se pasó las gafas por la cabeza y se las colocó.

Los demás esperaron.

—¿Se ve oscuro?

Mimi se había quedado mirando fijamente a Takeru, con el ceño fruncido.

—Caray, Hikari. Si Takeru sigue creciendo de ese modo vas a ser muy feliz.

Takeru se llevó las manos hasta sus partes y así, confirmó sus sospechas. Mientras que Hikari la miraba sin comprender, Mimi se quitó las gafas para que ambas comprobaran la verdad.

Sora apretó las gafas entre sus dedos, completamente enfadada. Hikari no podía creérselo. Mimi estaba entre matarlos o felicitarlos.

Las tres no sabían cuál de ellos sufriría primero. Pero que seguramente un castaño o un pelirrojo sudarían sangre, era totalmente cierto.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Bueno, esto salió de esa locura. Quizás los chicos no sobrevivan (?). Hikari va a tener mucha suerte. Taichi tuvo doble espectaculo xD.

Sé de muchos chicos que querrán la receta xD.

¡Gracias por leer y rw! :3

 **Chia S.R**

 **30 de enero del 2016**


End file.
